


When Sammy Wakes Up Alone

by wincest_4life (malec_4ever)



Series: When Sammy [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/wincest_4life
Summary: Despite the 'Wincest'y title, there will be no wincest. Dean is not around, and Sam wonders if he imagined the previous events.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: When Sammy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967287
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on ffnet, October 28 - November 25, 2012

**A/N2** : Here on the east coast, we are getting ready for Sandy **(Oh Sandy, Baby, someday when High School is done. Somehow, some way, our two worlds will be one...).** Sorry, all this 'Sandy' talk has given me **Grease** flashbacks. LOL Anyway, so this huge storm is on it's way, but I could not care less, why you ask? Because Cablevision and WPIX (CW) kissed and made up last Friday night. Woohoo. My shows are back on tv! Therefore, this Wednesday night at 8pm, I will be sitting on my sofa, in front of my 42" screen tv watching Oliver kick ass, then at 9pm, I will watch what happens when Sammy meets Benny. LOL

**A/N3** : I realized that I made Sam so protective and bad ass when he was 'taking care of business', that I forgot that I wanted him clingy as well. This story takes care of that problem.

**A/N4** : I am also trying something new with this story: CHAPTERS.

**A/N5** : As always, Sam, Dean and any other recognizable SPN character belong to Kripke and co. The townspeople and the MotW are my creations.

Enjoy!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

**THEN**

Thanks to his Mom, Sam Winchester left a timeline where his brother was dead and he was put into a future where he was able to rescue his brother from a vampire, his own soulless twin, and even an angel that was full of more crap than a manure factory.

**NOW**

Sam opens his eyes slowly. He looks out the window near his bed and sees that it is still dark out. He glances at the clock on the nightstand. 3:55AM. Sam yawns and rolls over to his right side, looking at the other _(Dean's)_ bed ...which is empty? Sam sits up quickly and puts on the light that is on the nightstand in between the two beds.

Sam looks to his left, towards the bathroom. In the almost two months that he has been in 2010 with Dean, Sam has awaken many times in the middle of the night to Dean not being in his bed. Dean has learned that if he doesn't want panic eyed six foot four inches of baby brother waiting for him when he opened the door, he should put the light on. But there is no light on. Sam looks once again at the other _(Dean's)_ bed and realizes, that not only is it empty, but it is still MADE.

Sam throws the bedsheets off and gets out of the bed. He runs into the bathroom and puts on the light. The room is empty. Looking at the counter, Sam sees only his toiletry bag and one toothbrush. Sam doesn't hear the soft whimper he makes as he backs out of the room.

Turning around, he sees his duffel under the window. In his mind, he can see himself dropping it there, as Dean _(where is he)_ dropped his against the wall by the door. Sam goes around the other _(Dean's)_ bed and looks. No duffel. Once again, Sam whimpers.

Taking a deep breath, Sam grabs his socks and boots, puts them on, grabs the room card and leaves the room. He walks past the Impala and stops. She is covered in dirt _(no, no, just like when Dean got taken away by the hellhounds)._ Sam takes a deep breath and continues to the office across the parking lot.

Sam walks into the office, slamming the door against the wall. The nightclerk, who had been sleeping at the counter, jumps up from his chair and looks at the wild eyed tall man that just walked in.

Sam comes over to the counter and in a shaky voice asks the clerk, "Where is my brother?"

Ted, the nightclerk, stands behind his chair, wanting to be as far away from Sam as possible, answers "Brother? You checked in by yourself".

Sam stands there speechless. He glances down and sees the sign in book sitting open on the counter. He looks at it and sees 'Sam Frey', but he doesn't see 'Dean Henley'. Although he can remember watching Dean sign the book, just a few hours ago. Looking up at a very frightened Ted, Sam backs away from the counter and with a whispered "I'm sorry, guess I am still asleep", Sam leaves the office.

He walks slowly across the parking lot, back to his _(their)_ room. Passing by the Impala, he thinks that she looks like he feels _(abandoned, alone, unloved, needing Dean)._ Sam walks back into the room. Seeing the tv remote on the other _(Dean's)_ bed, he picks it up. He puts on the television. There is a re-broadcast of a newscast on. Sam steps closer to the television to see the date clearer. August 20, 2008.

Sam gasps, turns the tv off and throws the remote on his bed.

With a sob, he walks to the other _(Dean's)_ bed, and lays down, curling into a fetal position.

It was all a dream: Mom, Dean, the vampire, Dean, his soulless double, Dean, the angel, Dean, Crowley, Dean, Dad, Dean. Fifty seven days that were all a dream.

Sam doesn't fight the tears that fall from his eyes, nor does he fight the sobs that seem to tear through his whole body. This is like watching the hellhounds rip through Dean all over again.

Dean is still dead. He is still in Hell, and Sam? Sam is still all alone.

TBC...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

**A/N6: Sandy** was written by Louis St. Louis.

**A/N7** : Frey and Henley? Dah, they are the Eagles' Glenn Frey and Don Henley. Hmm, Don Henley ... ok, I'm back. I am glad that season eight has the return of the rock names.

So what do you guys and gals think? Enquiring minds (namely mine) want to know. Til next time, Deanna.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N1** : Hi, everyone. To my fellow NorthEast Coasters dealing with Sandy, I hope everyone is safe. Right now in NYC, we have heavy winds and rain. I figure that I would give you another chapter, just in case.

**A/N2** : Thanks to Silver Ruffian and Soulless666 for your lovely words for chapter 1.

**A/N3** : I fixed up the summary, because I realized that it may have been a little confusing.

Enjoy!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam opens his eyes, and looks at the wall. With a groan, he sits up and looks around the motel room. Nothing has changed. He is still the only one in the room. The light is still on in the bathroom _(not because Dean left it on)_ from his search of the room. The lamp, on the nightstand in between the two beds, is still on.

Sam gets out of the _(Dean's)_ bed, turns off the lamp and stands up. He walks into the bathroom to take care of his morning routine. Afterwards, he turns off the light and walks into the main room. He looks to the right, where the dresser is against the wall, and sees that on the top left side _(Dean's stuff should be on the right)_ , are his wallet, change and watch. There is an armchair next to it, with Sam's shirt and jacket on it. The television is about three or so feet away from the dresser. Sam can see his duffel against the wall where the window is. The clock on the nightstand says '8:55AM'. The remote is still on Sam's bed, where he dropped it. The sheets are all tangled at the foot of the bed, from Sam's mad scramble to do a search of the bathroom. Sam notices that the nightstand, with the now turned off lamp, doesn't match the nightstand with the clock, that now says '9:03AM'. The other _(Dean's)_ bed still has its sheets tucked in, but they are wrinkled from Sam having slept _(cried his heart out, again)_ in it. The wall where the door is _(where's Dean's duffel should be)_ , has a picture of a deer being eaten by a lion on it. Sam looks at the door. He knows that he should leave, but cannot think why.

There is a knock on the door. Sam walks slowly to the door and opens it. It is Ted. Ted smiles brightly at him and asks, "Feeling any better, after some sleep?"

Sam just looks at him. Ted continues to smile at him and cheerfully says "How about staying a couple more days, until you are feeling better? Hmm, ok?"

Sam dazedly nods and walks towards the dresser to get his wallet. Ted grabs his arm. Sam cries out and pulls his arm away from Ted's grasp. Ted puts up his hands and says "It's ok. You can pay, when you decide to check out."

Sam mumbles "Thanks". Ted smiles at him and walks out the room. Sam stands there looking at the closed door.

His stomach rumbles. Sam looks for his socks and boots and realizes that he never took them off from earlier this morning. He grabs his shirt and jacket. He finds his room card in the back pocket of his jeans. He grabs his stuff off the top of the dresser. Sam walks out of the room.

He stops and looks at the Impala. He wonders how did she get so dirty. Shaking his head at his own forgetfulness, he walks to the diner across the street from the motel. Walking in, he notices that everyone stops for a second to look at him and smile a warm welcome _("That isn't creepy at all, is it Sammy?" Dean whispers)_.

A waitress, 'Melanie' according to her badge, comes up to Sam and cheerfully says, "Sit anyway you like, Sam".

Sam nods and sits in the nearest booth. Melanie with a smile asks "What can I get for you?"

Sam whispers _(Dean, you can get me Dean)_ "Just coffee and some pancakes, please".

Melanie writes down Sam's order and with another bright smile leaves.

Sam just sits there and waits for his food. Melanie brings over his coffee. Sam doesn't look up from his staring at the tabletop. She brings over his pancakes. Sam looks up and mumbles, "Thank you".

She cheerfully answers, "You're welcome Sam". Sam eats his breakfast. When he is done, he waits for Melanie to bring him the check.

After ten minutes, he catches her eye and waves her over. She smiles at him and asks, "Sam, why are you still here?"

Sam in a puzzled voice answers, "I'm waiting for the check".

She laughs and says, "You want to pay twice? Silly, you paid and sat back down. I was wondering why, but I figured that you just like my company".

Sam blinks at her and asks, "I already paid?"

She laughs again, and nods, "You also gave me a very generous tip, and I thank you once again".

Sam gets out of the booth, confused but says with a weak smile, "You're welcome".

Melanie smiles and walks him to the door. She pats him on the back and tells him cheerfully, "You look tired, go back to your room and take a nap."

Sam nods and says in a weak voice, "I am kind of tired, maybe I will."

Melanie holds the door and Sam leaves the diner. She watches as he crosses Main Street and walks across the parking lot to his room. Sam stops at his car, looks at it for a few minutes, then goes into his room. Melanie smiles and goes back to work.

Sam walks into his _(their)_ room. Nothing has changed. As he passes the other _(Dean's)_ bed, he glances to the left _(there is something missing)._ Sam walks to and sits down in the armchair by the dresser.

He looks out the window, the sun is shining. Sam sits there.

Sam remembers the endless Tuesdays in Broward County. He remembers the months without Dean. He remembers hunting and searching for the Trickster. Then he got the call from 'Bobby'. He remembers talking to and killing 'Bobby'. Then talking to and begging the Trickster. Sam remembers waking up, and seeing Dean. Sam remembers holding Dean and wanting to go out and buy bubble wrap to put around him. As well, as emptying out the Impala's trunk of all her weapons, so that Sam could keep Dean safe. Sam remembers not wanting Dean to leave his sight for days after that. By the time they got arrested in Monument, he had gotten over most of his clinginess, much to Dean's relief.

Then the hellhounds killed Dean. He buried his brother. Sam remembers drinking _(crying)_ himself to sleep after that. He remembers going to the crossroad to try to make a deal to trade places with Dean. He remembers killing that demon, then falling to his knees in tears. He remembers Mom.

Sam wonders when the _(wonderful, real)_ dream began. He doesn't remember going to sleep. Sam wonders if he passed out at the crossroad, and that is when 'Mom' appeared.

The dream seemed so real. Killing the vampire. Holding Dean in his arms. Listening to his brother's heart beating. Stabbing his evil twin. Talking to Bobby. Holding Dean some more. Seeing Dean's smile. Stabbing the angel. Seeing Mom and Dad at peace. Holding Dean even more.

Sam doesn't remember driving _(Dean was driving)_ into this town. Sam doesn't even remember it's name _(Dean laughing, pointed towards the sign, "Sammy, we are in Pheartown")._ Sam wonders why the only memories that he has are of a _(wonderful)_ dream, and not a single memory of his real _(Dean-less)_ life.

Sam can feel the tears run down his face. He sits there and lets them fall.

The sun continues to shine.

Sometime later, Sam looks out the window and realizes that the sun is starting to set.

Something to his left catches the last rays of the sun and shines it into Sam's eyes.

Moving his head, Sam looks toward the other _(Dean's)_ bed and his eyes widen.

TBC...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N4** : I leave you all with a cliffhanger.

**A/N5:** Feel free to curse me out. ;) Deanna


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N1** : Sandy did some real damage over here in NY, NJ, and CT. I hope all my fellow NYers and everyone in NJ and CT are safe and sound. Sometimes RL really sucks.

**A/N2** : Thanks to Silver Ruffian and Souless666 for your kind words for chapter 2. Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far. Thanks to Superwiki for all the helpful info.

**A/N3** : The curse words start flowing.

That's all I have for now, I give you chapter 3, enjoy.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam gets up from the chair and slowly walks to the other _(Dean's)_ bed, never taking his eyes off of **it**. He squats down and picks **it** up carefully between his thumb and pointer finger.

It is Dean's silver ring.

Something catches his eye to his left. He closes his hand around Dean's ring and looks toward the door.

The salt line _(that Dean put down last night)_ is broken.

Sam stands up and walks to the door. He squats down and looks at the salt line. It looks as if someone walking into the room had put the toe of his shoe through it. Sam fixes the line and then slowly stands once again, looking to his left and realizes that the second armchair _(where Dean put his jacket and shirt)_ is missing.

Sam opens his hand. The ring is still there. The last time Sam saw the ring, it was on Dean's hand _(last night, just before he took it off and put it on the right side of the dresser),_ when Sam buried him. _Why would it be under the other (Dean's)_ _bed? Where did the other armchair go?_

Sam puts the ring on Dean's bed, and removes the cord with Dean's amulet from around his neck. Untying the cord, he puts the ring on the cord. He reties the cord and puts it back on.

Sam walks into the bathroom, puts on the light, and looks at the one toothbrush sitting in the stand. It is green. Sam's toothbrush is blue, DEAN's is green. Sam reaches for his toiletry bag and looks inside. He takes out the can of shaving cream. Edge. DEAN's brand. Sam uses Barbasol. This is not his bag, it is Dean's. He puts the can back in Dean's bag, puts the bag back on the counter, and walks out of the bathroom, turning the light off.

He looks at the television, Sam picks up the remote from his bed and puts the tv on. The newscast from earlier this morning is being repeated again. _Why?_ Sam goes through all the channels. The same newscast is on every one of them. Sam turns off the television and puts the remote on top of it. He then realizes that he doesn't know where his cellphone is. He remembers leaving it by the clock last night. Sam goes through the entire room and doesn't find it.

Sam sits on Dean's bed and thinks clearly, for the first time since he woke up at 3:55 this morning.

Dean's ring. Dean's toothbrush. Dean's toiletry bag. The broken salt line. The armchair and Sam's cell missing.

Sam takes a deep breath and then remembers the cellphone in his duffel.

_His soulless double must have had a need for two cells because going through the duffel while at Bobby's, Sam found it. He had asked Dean about some of the contacts in the address book and Dean had just looked disgusted and walked away. Sam went to Bobby and was told that he should delete any and all numbers that were not familiar. Sam, not liking the look on Dean's face, did just that. When he saw that Dean was speed dial #98, Bobby was #99, Sam wanted to bring the son of a bitch back to life, just so that he could kill him again. With Dean back to speed dial #1 and Bobby at #2, Sam then asked Dean and Bobby for any new contacts that he would need. He put them in, and then added them to his own phone. Sam then threw the phone into the bottom of his duffel, and forgot about it._

Sam stands up, walks to the window and grabs his duffel. He drops it on his bed and looks through it. Sam finds the phone.

Sam stands there and looks at it. This more than anything else, PROVES that it was not a dream. This also proves that, someone or more than likely, something took Dean. Took Dean and his stuff, while Sam slept. Sam feels the rage start to bubble inside him, but he takes another deep breath and puts the phone on.

Sam's stomach rumbles. He looks at the time on the phone. 5:48pm. He hasn't eaten since breakfast this morning. Sam wants to find Dean, but he knows that he needs to eat, he cannot risk Dean's life, by passing out from starvation. Leaving the phone on, Sam puts it back in his duffel, and puts the duffel back on the floor.

Sam realizes that he is still wearing his jacket. Closing his eyes and taking deep breathes, Sam remembers how out of it he has been all day. He knows that going back into the diner now, will be a whole different story. He cannot let 'them' know that he has 'woken' up.

Opening up his eyes, he reaches for Dean's ring around his neck. Knowing that Dean is out there, alive, probably unable to help himself, gives Sam the strength he will need to walk into the diner. Sam leaves the motel room.

He stops at the Impala. He can see how covering her in dirt, reinforced Sam's grief. He remembers after Dean died, not caring about anything. He silently promises her that he and Dean make her shiny once again.

Sam walks across the motel's parking lot and crosses Main Street. He enters the diner.

Once again, everyone stops and smiles at him as he walks through the door. Sam once again can hear Dean's voice in his head _("It is even creepier the second time")_.

Melanie walks towards him and with a smile tells him "Sit wherever you want, Sam".

Sam sits at a booth and takes the menu she hands him. In a quiet voice, he says "Can I have a minute to look at the menu, please?"

She smiles and says, "Sure, be back in five minutes". She walks away.

Sam lifts the menu up, so he can scan the diner. He wonders, how did Melanie know his name this morning? He wonders, why is she still working? Looking around, he sees that there is no conversations going on at any of the tables, everybody is focused on his or her meal. Then every few seconds, someone would glance over at Sam. Sam would look back down at the menu, until he felt that he was no longer being watched, then look up again. _("Sammy, what the fuck is going on?", Dean says coldly)_ Sam glances at the menu, knowing he needs to eat, but no longer feeling hungry.

Melanie returns and with a smile says cheerfully, "Have you decided what you want?"

Sam whispers _(I want you to tell me where Dean is, bitch),_ "I'll take a chicken salad, please".

She smiles, "Coming right up". Sam hands her back the menu and she leaves.

No longer able to hide behind the menu, and not wanting to draw attention to himself, Sam stares at the tabletop.

Melanie returns a few minutes later with Sam's salad and a glass of water. Sam thanks her. She smiles and leaves.

Sam eats the salad, without tasting it. He keeps his eyes on his dinner, but he can feel the eyes of the other patrons on him. He finishes his salad and water. He looks up and sees Melanie on the other side of the diner, talking to Ted.

Sam lowers his eyes back to his empty plate, sensing that he wasn't supposed to have seen the two of them talking. He waits for Melanie to bring him his check. After a few minutes, he looks up again. Melanie is at the next booth.

Sam says quietly, "Excuse me, can I get my check please?"

Melanie looks at him and smiles brightly, "Sam, you are too young to be senile. You already paid me".

Sam nods, and sighs "I guess the nap I took this afternoon, didn't do the trick".

Melanie smiles, and cheerfully says, "Maybe you should go to bed earlier?"

Sam slowly gets up from the booth and nods, "Maybe".

Melanie walks Sam to the door and holds it for him. Giving his arm a pat, she says warmly, "Have a good night, Sammy".

Sam walks out of the diner and whispers _(Bitch, I will cut your tongue out)_ "Thanks".

Melanie watches as Sam slowly crosses Main Street and walks through the motel parking lot. As he did this morning, Sam stops by his car, then walks to his room. She smiles and returns to work.

Sam walks into the motel room. He calmly closes the door, then leans on it. He takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. That was rough, but he did it _("Good job, Sammy", Dean says with pride_ ). He reaches for Dean's ring and for the first time all day, Sam smiles, weakly, but still a smile.

He walks over to his duffel. He picks it up and puts it on his bed. He takes out the cellphone and puts the duffel back on the floor.

Taking a deep breath, he hits speed dial #2.

Sam sits on the bed as he hears, "Sam, why are you using THIS phone?"

Sam takes a deep breath and says in a choked voice, "They took Dean this morning."

Bobby says gently, "Sam, start at the beginning, and tell me what's going on".

Holding on to Dean's ring, Sam quietly fills Bobby in on his day in Pheartown.

After Sam finishes, Bobby says gently, "I can be there in a day."

Sam shakes his head, then realizing that Bobby can't see him, says coldly, "No, I cannot pretend anymore. Next time I walk into that diner, I am going in armed and I am getting answers."

Bobby sighs, "Ok. Did they take your laptop as well?"

Sam, a little calmer says, "No, we only stopped because Dean was getting tired. My laptop and all our weapons should still be in the Impala's truck."

Bobby says, "Go get it and damn it be careful. Between the two of us, we should be able to find out what the hell is going on. Say two hours, unless one of us finds something sooner, ok Sam?"

Sam, standing up, says "Thank you, Bobby."

Bobby gently says, "Don't thank me yet, bye Sam."

Sam hangs up, looking at the time of the phone, 7:51pm, and drops the phone on his bed.

Sam walks around his bed and stops. Dean drove last night. He has the keys to the Impala.

Sam closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. _("Sammy, I'll sign us in, lock up our stuff", Dean tossed him the keys)_ Sam opens his eyes and slowly puts his hand in his jacket pocket _(still haven't taken the damn thing off)._ Sam wants to cry as he feels his fingers wrap around the keys. Taking another deep breath, with the keys in his hand, Sam continues to the door and walks out of the room.

He walks to the back of the Impala. Glaring at the office door, he unlocks the trunk. Sam sees his laptop case and the weapons duffel, right were he left them last night. He grabs both bags. Closing the truck quietly, he promises the Impala, that he will do everything in his power to get Dean back for both of them. Sam walks back to the room with the bags.

Sam drops the weapons duffel on Dean's bed and gets his laptop out of it's case. He sits on his bed, hopes that this godforsaken motel has wifi, and switches it on. Sam sees that the internet is working, and starts researching Pheartown.

He finds an article in a neighboring town's newspaper:

**Man found Wandering: his first family dead, his second family missing.** _Harry Timlin was found walking down Main Street in a daze, late yesterday afternoon. He claimed that his first wife Amy and their two sons Brad and Jim were recently dead. But they were killed in a car accident, five years ago. Timlin's second wife Patty and their newborn daughter Maggie are missing. Timlin denied having a second family and insisted that Amy and his sons, just died. He claimed that he was staying at the Pheartown Motel. Police spoke to the owner, Ted Fuebos, who said that no one by that name had been in his motel. He allowed the police to look through his sign in book and through the rooms, and nothing of Timlin's was found. Timlin had been taken to Jenkin Medical Center for mental evaluation. The police ..._

Sam finds out that Harry Timlin ended up killing himself, while at the Medical Center, his second wife and baby, were never found. The police speculated that he killed them and then lost his mind from the guilt. They considered the case closed with his suicide.

Sam finds similiar stories of men and women found wandering into the town of Jenkin along Main Street. They all have lost family years ago, but to them it happened just days ago. Sam wonders if **he** would have walked into Jenkin in a couple of days, if he hadn't seen Dean's ring. Sam reaches for the ring and holds it tight.

Taking a deep breath, his next step is that son of a bitch 'Ted Fuebos'.

Sam finds a picture from a town party in Pheartown. He recognizes Ted, Melanie and a few of the patrons from the diner. The picture is from 1975. His cellphone rings. Sam picks it up and sees that it is Bobby.

Bobby found the same articles as Sam. Sam tells him about the picture and how the townspeople haven't changed in thirty five years. He can hear Bobby typing on his keyboard. Sam holds Dean's ring tight and closes his eyes.

Bobby yells, "I found you, you son of a bitch. Sam, Fuebos is a fear demon."

Sam opens his eyes, and says calmly, "That is why the salt line was broken, so that he could get into our room. But that doesn't explain, why I didn't wake up while they were taking Dean and all his stuff."

Bobby says coldly, "Sleep spell. Fuebos puts his victims to sleep and then alters their reality. When they wake up, they are years in the past, reliving their worst days. He feeds on that fear. He has a mate, her name is Harpos. That would be your friendly waitress. The townspeople are either disciples or victims who's minds just snapped."

Sam says coldly, "So either you become one of the damned or a suicide waiting to happen."

Bobby agrees, "Yep. You got lucky, Sam, according to the lore, once the madness sets in, that is it."

Sam coldly says, 'Will he be coming back into our room tonight?"

Bobby laughs coldly, "No, after that first night, he and his mate, just sit back and feed."

Sam in a tight voice says, "What about Dean and the other 'missing' family members?"

Bobby says gently, "Fuebos keeps them alive only until the victim has out lived their usefulness. Either by killing themselves or by becoming one of the mindless townspeople. Then Harpos kills them."

Sam gets off the bed and yells, "I need to find Dean."

Bobby says calmly, "Sam, wait, you said that you went to the diner and pretended that you were still under the influence of Fuebos. Dean is alive. You need to get some rest, a few more hours is not going to make a difference. He will be where Harpos is. She's not a demon, she is the one that broke the salt line, allowing Fuebos into your room."

Sam takes a deep breath and says quietly, "Bobby, I need to get Dean back NOW."

Bobby sighs, "Sam, I'm talking a two or three hour nap, that's all. I figure that she keeps the families at the diner, is it still open?"

Sam takes a deep breath and tells Bobby, "Hold on." Sam walks to the door. He looks through the peephole, and can see that the lights in the diner are still on. He whispers, "The damn place is still open."

Bobby says gently, "Sam, it is almost 9:30, they cannot be open all night. Get some sleep and go get your brother."

Sam whispers, "Ok, Bobby. I am going to put all my stuff in the Impala, so that once I have Dean and his stuff, we are getting the fuck out of this town. I do not care about the townspeople, but if Ted or Melanie get in my way, they are dead."

Bobby, still in a gentle voice says, "Good, Sam. Then you drive here, you boys need some time to recover from this."

Sam whispers, "Thanks Bobby. I'll call you when we are on the road".

Bobby says, "Bye, Sam. Be careful."

Sam softly says, "Careful? Nobody better get in my way. Bye Bobby", and hangs up.

Sam shuts down his laptop and puts it back in it's case. He puts the cellphone back in his duffel, and puts it next to the case on his bed. He walks over to Dean's bed and opens the weapons duffel. He gets out his Taurus _(for that bitch_ ), checks the clip to make sure it is loaded. He puts it on the bed. He takes out Ruby's knife _(for that son of a bitch)_ and puts it next to his gun. He grabs a flask of holy water and puts it by the weapons. Sam walks into the bathroom. He puts Dean's toothbrush inside Dean's toiletry bag and walks out the bathroom with it. He puts it inside the weapons duffel. Sam zips up the duffel and slings it onto his shoulder. He grabs the case and his duffel from his bed and walks out the room.

Glaring once again at the office door, he opens the trunk and puts the three bags inside. He closes the Impala's trunk quietly and tells her "soon". He glares at the diner and curses when he sees the lights still on. Sam walks back into the room. He picks up the flask and puts it in his right jacket pocket. Sam takes off his jacket and lays it on Dean's bed, covering up his gun and Ruby's knife. The room is empty of all their belongings. The Impala is packed. Sam is ready to get Dean.

Sam goes over to his bed, sits down, he sets the clock's alarm to 1:00am. Taking a deep breath, he lays down and looks at the ceiling. Turning to his right side, he looks at Dean's bed. Sam holds Dean's ring and amulet in his right hand and closes his eyes. Bobby is right, he needs to get some sleep.

Sam thinks about how much bubble wrap it would take to keep Dean safe. He wonders, if he gets Dean pie, would Dean agree to it? With that thought, Sam smiles and falls asleep.

TBC...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N4:** So, let me know what you guys and gals think.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N1** : Hi, everyone. I know, another chapter, so soon? LOL, not to give anything away, but I wanted to move this along. To me, the best part of hurt/comfort stories is the 'comfort' part. Therefore, I needed to stop hurting Sammy (and Dean).

Talk to you at the end, enjoy.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**THEN**

After a salt and burn in St. Louis, Sam and Dean were in the Impala driving down Main Street.

Dean laughed, "Sam, think about it, how many 'Main Street's have we been on in our lives?"

Sam smiled, "Too many, Dean."

They drove on in silence. Sam fell asleep, but woke up when the car made a sharp turn to the right.

Dean rubbed his eyes, "Sorry about that Sammy, I'm kinda tired."

Sam sat up, "Let me drive."

Dean shook his head, "Nah, we can stop at the first motel, get some sleep and then continue to Bobby's."

Sam yawned, "Ok."

As Dean continued to drive, Sam kept a look out for a motel, as well as a concerned eye on his sleepy brother.

Dean laughed, pointing at a sign on his side of the road, "Sammy, we are in Pheartown."

Sam snorted, "Funny."

They came to the parking lot for the Pheartown Motel. Dean pulled into a spot and turned off the Impala. They both got out of the car and stretched.

Dean said, "Sammy, I'll go sign us in. Get our duffels, we both could use a shower. But, lock up the rest of our stuff."

He then tossed the keys to Sam, who caught them with a smile, "Ok, Dean."

Sam watched as Dean walked across the parking lot, to the motel office and walked in. Sam opened the back door and took out his laptop case and the weapons duffel. Closing the door, he then walked to the back of the Impala, unlocked her trunk, took out his and Dean's duffels and placed them on the ground. He put the case and the weapons duffel inside the trunk and closed it. He looked towards the office and watched his brother sign them in. Sam waited at the side of the Impala for Dean. Dean left the office, walked back across the parking lot to Sam and the Impala.

Sam smiled at him and asked, "So, who are we?"

Dean laughed as he picked up his duffel from the ground and handed Sam one of the room cards, "You're 'Sam Frey', and I'm 'Dean Henley'".

Sam laughed, "The Eagles?"

Dean sternly said, "Yes, the Eagles. They are Classic, Sammy."

Sam laughed as they walked into their room.

Dean, put on the main light, as Sam walked past the television, to the window and dropped his duffel on the floor. Then he collapsed on the bed.

Dean laughed, as he dropped his duffel against the wall, "Sammy, at least take off your boots and jacket, before going to sleep." Dean took off his jacket and top shirt, and dropped them on a nearby armchair. He sat on his bed and removed his boots, placing them under the chair. Looking at his still prone brother, Dean laughed, "Sammy, you mind, if I take first shower?"

Sam mumbled into his pillow, "Be my guest."

Dean laughed. He walked over to the dresser, and removed the change from his pocket, his wallet, and his ring, placing everything on the top to the right. He walked over to his duffel and put it on his bed. He took out his sleeping clothes, his toiletry bag and his bowie knife. The knife went under his pillow. Grabbing his clothes and bag, he walked into the bathroom. Taking his toothbrush out of the toiletry bag, he got ready for a good night's sleep.

Afterwards, Dean left the bathroom, leaving the light on, and saw that Sam was sitting at the foot of his bed. Sam had taken off his jacket and his top shirt, which were on the second armchair and also his boots which were near the chair. Sam had his sleeping clothes and toiletry bag next to him on the bed.

Dean smiled and said, "I left you some hot water."

Sam smiled his thanks and walked into the bathroom. He saw Dean's toothbrush and placed his next to it. He saw Dean's toiletry bag, and placed his in front of it. He then prepared for a good night's sleep.

Sam left the bathroom, turning off the light. He saw that Dean had turned off the main light and put on the lamp, that was on the nightstand in between the beds. He also noticed that Dean had put down a salt line, by the door. Grabbing his phone, out of his jacket pocket, he placed it by the clock on his nightstand. 12:05am. Looking at his already sleeping brother, Sam still couldn't believe what has happened in the last two months. With a whispered, "Good night, Dean," Sam got into bed. He turned towards his brother and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**NOW**

Sam opens his eyes. He looks at the clock. 12:57am. He turns off the alarm. Time to get Dean.

Sam gets out of his bed. He goes over to Dean's bed and puts on his jacket. He picks up his gun and Ruby's knife and secures them in his waistband. He checks that the flask of holy water and the keys to the Impala are in his right hand pocket.

Sam thinks of something, and checks underneath Dean's pillow. They took Dean's Bowie knife. Sam adds that to his mental list of things that he needs to get back. Number one on the list? Dean.

Sam leaves the motel room for the last time. He walks past the Impala and tells her, "be right back with Dean".

Sam walks through the parking lot, he notices that the diner is finally dark, and crosses Main Street. He walks to the back of the diner, finds the backdoor and sees that it is unlocked. Sam takes out his gun and walks in, quietly closing the door behind him.

He walks through the backroom, listening for any sounds, and looking for any sign of his brother.

He almost cheers out loud when he sees the missing armchair. He walks closer to it, and sees Dean's duffel sitting on top of it. Putting his gun on the seat, he opens up the duffel and finds all of Dean's missing items. His loose change, watch, wallet, and bowie knife. Sam also sees his missing items. His toothbrush, toiletry bag and cellphone. He puts his cellphone in his left pocket. Also on the chair are Dean's jacket and boots. Sam marks all these items off of his mental list. Only one more thing to get. Dean.

Sam zips up the duffel. He will grab everything when he and DEAN leave. He picks up his Taurus from the seat.

Sam walks away from the chair and continues his search of the diner's backroom.

Sam hears voices and moves quietly towards them. It is Ted and Melanie. They have their backs to Sam.

Sam feels the rage take over. Without another thought, he takes aim and fires the Taurus.

The shot hits Melanie in the back of her head. She falls face down to the floor.

Ted kneels beside her. He turns her around, but she is dead. He yells in rage.

Ted stands up and yells, "Sam, you will watch, as I rip off your brother's head!"

Ted runs down the aisle and turns left.

Tied to a support pole, sitting on the floor, is an unconscious Dean.

Ted walks toward Dean and with a sneer says, "Sam, are you watching? Say goodbye."

Ted hears a noise behind him and turns around.

Sam slits Ted's throat with Ruby's knife, as he says coldly, 'YOU say goodbye, motherfucker!"

Ted falls to the floor, dead.

Sam runs to where Dean is. He uses Ruby's knife to cut the ropes around Dean's wrist and ankles. Dropping the knife to the floor, he gently holds Dean's face in both hands and whispers his brother's name several times.

Finally, Dean's eyes blink open. Dean's eyes focus on Sam's face as he mutters, "Sammy?"

Sam, the ordeal finally over, wraps his arms tightly around his brother and buries his face in Dean's neck. Dean, gets ready to push his brother away, but then he feels the tears soaking his neck and t-shirt and instead, puts his arms around Sam and holds him.

After a while, Dean, with a weak laugh, says, "Sammy, the bad guys are going to find us."

Sam, not even moving his face from Dean's neck, says in a tear filled voice, "They're dead."

Dean calmly starts, "Sammy..."

But Sam cuts him off with a whispered, "Shut up Dean."

Dean, realizing that he has no idea how long he has been here, wherever 'here' is, can see that his baby brother has been through a lot, decides to 'shut up'.

Sam finally lets Dean go. He grabs Ruby's knife off the floor with one hand and wipes his face with the other, as he stands up. He asks Dean, "Can you stand?"

Dean, not liking the panic sound in his brother's voice, says calmly, "Let's find out," as he takes Sam's offered hand. Dean gets to his feet and notices that he has no boots on.

Sam says in the same voice, "We can grab your stuff on the way out," as he grabs Dean's arm and leads him away from the pole.

They pass Ted's dead body. Dean sees the wound on his neck and looks at Sam, but says nothing.

They walk through the backroom. Dean holding on to Sam for support. Sam more than happy to be there for his big brother.

They pass Melanie's dead body. Dean asks, "Who's this?"

Sam says in a cold voice, "A bitch that needed to die." Dean says nothing.

They get to the armchair. Dean, with help from Sam, puts on his boots and jacket. Sam grabs Dean's duffel. They walk out the backroom of the diner. They cross Main Street and walk into the motel parking lot.

Sam waits for it. Dean stops and yells, "Who the fuck put all that dirt on my car?"

Sam says in a quiet voice, "They did."

Dean looks at Sam, sees that he is close to tears, says nothing.

Sam walks Dean to the passenger side of the Impala. Dean looks at him, "I'm driving."

Sam shakes his head, "No, I'm driving. Get in the car."

Dean shrugs and says, "Fine." He gets in the car. Sam closes the door. Sam puts Dean's duffel in the trunk. Sam gets into the car.

He sits there, staring at the steering wheel.

Dean says in a gentle voice, "Sammy, we leaving anytime soon?"

Sam looks at Dean, his eyes are shiny with unshed tears and nods, "I need to call Bobby first."

He takes out his phone and calls Bobby.

Bobby answers on the second ring, "Sam, this better be good news."

Sam sits there looking at the phone. Dean gently takes it out of his hand and says, "Hi, Bobby."

Bobby sighs, "Dean, it is good to hear your voice. Now get your asses here."

Dean smiles, "Bobby, we are on our way." They hang up.

Dean hands the phone back to Sam. Sam wipes his face as he puts it back in his pocket.

Sam puts his hands on the steering wheel, and stares out the windshield.

Dean reaches out and gently squeezes Sam's right hand. Sam looks at him. Dean smiles and says, "You got me back. Bobby is waiting." Sam gives Dean a weak smile and nods.

Sam starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. He turns onto Main Street.

Dean says, "If you want me to drive, wake me up, ok?"

Sam nods. Dean gets comfortable and falls asleep.

Dean wakes up some time later feeling as if he were being squeezed by a boa constrictor. He opens his eyes and sees that he is. A boa constrictor by the name of Sammy Winchester. Sam has Dean wrapped in those long arms of his and jammed up against the car door. Sam is fast asleep. Dean looks out the window and sees the sun is rising. They are on the side of the road.

Dean shakes his head and whispers Sam's name. Nothing. He grabs Sam's left wrist with his right hand and pulls. Sam yells, "No," and holds Dean tighter. Dean takes a deep breath and in a calm voice says, "Sam."

Sam opens his eyes slowly. He lets go of Dean almost reluctantly and moves back behind the steering wheel.

Dean's voice is gentle, "Sammy, you ok to drive?" Sam nods, as he starts the car and pulls back onto the road.

Sam drives.

Dean says, "Sam, I am starving, and you probably haven't eaten since this started. We still have more than three hours til we get to Bobby's, how about stopping somewhere?"

Sam takes a deep breath and whispers, "Fine."

They stop at the Fairview Diner.

Sam gets out and runs to the other side of the car. Dean is already out of the car. Sam stays close to him, as they walk into the diner. The waitress, Brenda, takes them to a booth.

Dean tells Brenda, that they will both have the Breakfast Special. She nods and leaves.

Sam, sitting opposite from Dean, watches everyone. Dean in a gentle voice asks, "So, how long was I gone?"

Sam in a tight voice answers, "One day."

Dean is amazed, "One day? That's it?"

Sam yells, "Yes, Dean. You were gone for ONLY one fucking day."

The diner gets quiet. Everybody stops and looks at Sam.

Sam gets up and runs out of the diner. Dean tells Brenda, "I'll be right back", and runs after Sam.

Sam is sitting on the ground by the Impala. He has his arms around himself, rocking back and forth, sobbing.

Dean goes over to him and with no hesitation, sits near him and takes Sam in his arms. Sam wraps his arms around Dean and grabs his jacket tightly with both hands. Dean gently rubs Sam's back. Dean thinks that Sam is muttering something about "bubble wrap", but isn't sure.

They sit there for a while, until Dean hears a whispered, "Excuse me, sir?"

He looks up. Brenda is standing there with a bag of food. Dean tries to get out of Sam's arms, but Sam doesn't want to cooperate. He says, "I'm really sorry, but I got separated from my brother, and it kinda did a number on him. If you give me a couple of minutes, I should be able to get him calm enough so that I can pay you."

Brenda smiles, "It's ok, sir. Everybody saw that your brother was upset, and the manager said not to worry about it."

Dean smiles, "Oh, ok. Tell him, 'thanks'."

She leaves the bag of food on the trunk of the Impala and walks back into the diner.

Dean, returning his full attention to Sam, says gently, "Sammy, I'm ok. You're ok. Let's go find a nice quiet spot and eat our breakfast before it gets cold."

Sam whispers, "I'm not ok."

Dean snorts, "Obviously, not. But some food should make you feel better."

Sam slowly lets go of Dean's jacket, he raises his eyes to Dean's, afraid of what he will see, but all he sees are green eyes full of love and caring. Swallowing, Sam slowly stands up. Dean stands as well. He grabs the bag off the car.

Dean looks around and sees a picnic area. He grabs Sam's arm and leads him there. Sam goes without a struggle. Dean sits at one of the tables, when Sam sits near him, Dean says nothing. He takes the food out of the bag. Dean waits until Sam starts eating his breakfast, before picking up his own fork. They eat in silence. When Dean sees that Sam has finished everything, he says gently, "Did you eat yesterday?"

Sam whispers, "I think so."

Dean says nothing as he clears up, he throws the garbage away in a nearby trashcan and holds out his hand. In a gentle voice, he says, "Give me the keys, Sammy. I'll drive the rest of the way to Bobby's."

Sam swallows and nods. He hands the keys to Dean and walks to the Impala. He stops after two steps and waits for Dean. Dean shaking his head, catches up to him and they walk together to the car.

Sam gets in and holds his breath until Dean gets in the driver's side.

Dean looks at his baby brother's panic filled eyes and knows that this is probably going to be worse than what Gabriel did to Sammy in Broward County.

Taking a deep breath, Dean smiles, reaches out and squeezes Sam's hand. Sam gives him a weak smile in return and squeezes back.

Dean starts the car and leaves the diner parking lot.

Dean drives.

Every now and then, Sam reaches over and touches Dean's hand on the steering wheel. Dean allows it.

Sam falls asleep, but a while later, wakes up screaming. Dean pulls the Impala over to the side quickly, and gathers Sam in his arms. Sam sobs loudly as Dean rubs his back and tells him gently, "It's over, Sammy". It takes almost a half hour for Dean to get Sam calmed down.

They finally get to Bobby's around noon time.

TBC...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N2** : That ends the 'hurt' portion of my story. LOL. Poor Sammy, he has had a very bad day. But now he has Dean back, so all is good in his world again. Yeah, right.

**A/N3** : And unlike 'Mystery Spot', I am not going to give you 'Jus in Bello', where Sam is all good and has gotten over the trauma of Dean's many deaths. There will be Clingy Sam and Big Brother Dean in the upcoming chapters. I know that I am not the only one that wants some 'comfort' with my 'hurt'.

**A/N4** : To my secret admirer 'A Normal SPN Fan', your kind words put a big smile on my face. If you want to 'vent', honey, go right ahead, Chuck knows, that I have done my fair share of venting. LOL. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Til next time, bye. Deanna


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N1** : Hello everybody. Welcome to the 'comfort' part of my story.

**A/N2** : As always, I want to thank all the people who take time out of their busy (and not so busy) lives to read my stories. To 'A Normal SPN Fan', thank you for making me laugh. To Silver Ruffian and Souless666, thank you for your kind words.

**A/N3:** OK, in my canon, when WeeDean was upset, Mary would hold him, smooth his hair, kiss his forehead, etc. (you Mommys and Daddys out there know what I am talking about). So, when WeeSammy got upset, that is how WeeDean comforted him. Now that Sam has had a hell of a day, and he needs his big brother the most, that is how Dean is going to comfort him. Now, if this were a Wincest story, that would be called 'foreplay' (LOL), but since this isn't, it is called 'comfort'. I just wanted to give you guys and gals a heads up. I like reading Wincest, but I will not even attempt to write it.

**A/N4:** Curse words are alive and well in this chapter. Dean is really pissed. Sam is upset. So, Dean gets pissed some more. LOL

**A/N5:** I am going to shut up now. Enjoy.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean pulls the Impala into Bobby's driveway. He looks over at Sam. Sam has fallen asleep again. Dean decides not to wake him. Dean gets out of the car and quietly closes the door. Sam continues to sleep.

Bobby comes outside and gives Dean a hug. "Dean, what the hell happened?"

Dean shakes his head, "Bobby, I really can't tell you. One minute, I'm sleeping in a motel bed and the next, I'm on the floor of some backroom with Sammy."

Bobby sighs, "Sam was a wreck, when he called me. Only you two idjits, could drive into a town just to get some sleep and wind up knee deep in a hunt."

Dean laughs, "It's a gift."

Bobby shakes his head and walks back to his house. Dean gets his and Sam's duffels out of the Impala's trunk, he quietly closes the trunk and follows Bobby inside. He takes the two duffels upstairs to the bedroom that he and Sam share.

Sam wakes up. He looks at the empty driver's seat and sits up. He looks outside the car and sees Bobby's house, but no Dean. Unlocking his door, he gets out of the car and looks around. He runs into the house, the door slams against the wall. Bobby looks up from the sink and seeing the panic in Sam's eyes, just points to the stairs. Sam runs up the stairs to their bedroom and goes in. He doesn't see Dean. He stands there looking at the two duffels sitting on their respective beds, taking deep breaths.

Dean walks past him, and walks into the room. Sam grabs his arm and pulls him into a hug.

Dean sighs, "Sammy, I can't breathe."

Sam lets him go. He says softly, "You should have woke me up."

Dean gently says, "You were sleeping, I let you sleep. How about getting a couple more hours of rest and then we can have an early dinner?"

Sam looks at his bed, then looks at Dean and softly says, "What are you going to do?"

Dean smiles, "I am going to make sure all my stuff is here and then I am going downstairs to clean the shit off my car."

Sam swallows, "Can you stay until I fall asleep."

Dean gives his brother's arm a squeeze and smiles, "Not a problem."

Sam throws his duffel on the floor and takes his jacket and boots off. He lays down on his bed and watches Dean unpack his duffel.

Dean takes out his toiletry bag and looks inside. "Sam, this isn't mine."

Sam softly says, "Yours is in my duffel, they grabbed the first one they saw. The same with our toothbrushes."

Dean snorts, "Assholes". He walks over to where Sam dropped his duffel and picks it up. He puts it on his bed and takes out his toiletry bag. He replaces it with Sam's and puts the duffel back on the floor.

Dean goes back to his duffel. He takes out his Bowie knife and puts it under his pillow. He takes out his watch and puts it on his wrist. He finds his wallet and phone and puts them in their respective pockets. He takes out all his clothes and gathers up the loose change. He puts the change in his pocket. Dean turns the bag upside down and yells, "Where the fuck is it?"

Sam softly asks, "What?"

Dean looks up at Sam and says, "My silver ring?"

Sam, without a word, holds up the cord with the amulet and ring on it.

Dean sighs, "Am I getting it back, anytime soon?"

Sam shakes his head, as he tucks the cord back in his shirt. His eyes shine with unshed tears.

Dean walks over to Sam's bed and sits down. Sam moves closer to him and grabs his shirt. Dean says gently, "Tomorrow, you are going to tell me what happened?"

Sam nods.

Dean moves, putting his back against the headboard. Sam rests his head against Dean's leg, while still holding on to his shirt. Dean snorts, "Sammy, I said I would stay, now let go."

Sam lets go of Dean's shirt and just lays there. Dean sighs and gently rubs Sam's back. Sam relaxes and soon falls asleep.

Dean gets up from the bed. He repacks his duffel and after glancing at his sleeping brother, decides to leave it on the bed. He quietly leaves the room, closing the door behind him. He goes downstairs. His baby needs some attention, as well.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam wakes up. Dean is gone. Sam sits up and takes a deep breath. He sees Dean's duffel on the other bed and relaxes. Sam gets out of the bed and leaves the bedroom. He goes downstairs and sees Bobby in the kitchen. Bobby looks up at Sam and smiles, "Dean is outside, tell him it is almost time to eat."

Sam nods and goes outside. Dean is rinsing off the Impala, humming a Metallica song. Sam watches.

Dean looks up and sees Sam, he smiles and says, "Feeling better?"

Sam thinks about it, and nods.

Dean snorts and gently says, "Bullshit, the only reason that you haven't tackled me, is because you don't want to get wet."

Sam gives him a weak smile and whispers, "Jerk."

Dean laughs, turns off the water, and puts the hose down. He straightens up and smiles, "Bitch, where's my hug?"

Sam walks over to Dean, and holds him tight. Dean smooths Sam's hair and says gently, "Now that my baby is clean again, I can concentrate on fixing you."

Sam says nothing.

Bobby comes outside and stops. He catches Dean's eye and says calmly, "Dinner is ready."

Dean nods, "Ok, Bobby. Sammy, time to eat. We can hug some more later."

Sam lets Dean go and whispers, "Jerk." Dean laughs.

Sam waits until Dean starts walking inside, then he follows.

Bobby tells Dean to grab some beer from the fridge before he sits down.

Sam waits until Dean sits down, before pulling a seat nearer to his brother and sitting down. Bobby and Dean exchange a look, but say nothing. They eat in a comfortable silence.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After dinner, Dean and Sam help Bobby clear up. Dean walks into the library, sits on the sofa and puts on the tv. Sam follows him and sits on the other end of the sofa. Bobby sits at the desk.

Bobby asks Sam, "Sam, so what happened to Fuebos and Harpos?"

Dean laughs, "Who?"

Sam moves closer to Dean as he whispers, "They're dead."

Dean looks from Bobby to Sam, and asks Sam, "That's the dead couple in the backroom?"

Sam nods. He is now sitting next to Dean.

Dean asks, "The guy was Ted, the motel clerk, wasn't he?"

Sam nods. Bobby answers, "He was Fuebos, a fear demon. The girl was his mate, Harpos. According to Sam, she was a waitress in the diner. Her name was Melinda."

Sam corrects softly, "Melanie."

Dean gently says, "Sammy, how about now telling me what happened? You'll probably sleep better tonight."

Sam reaches for Dean's silver ring, around his neck, with one hand and reaches for Dean's shirt sleeve with the other. Taking a deep breath, he nods, "OK."

Sam speaks in a quiet voice as he tells Dean everything, from the moment he woke up at 3:55am the day before, to the moment he killed Ted and untied Dean at 1:35am this morning.

Dean says nothing as he hears of his brother's slow descent into grief, instead he takes Sam's hand off of his sleeve and holds it in his hands. Sam smiles weakly as he talks about finding Dean's ring under the bed. His voice gets colder as he talks about killing Melanie and then Ted. As Sam talks about going to Dean, cutting his binds and waiting for him to wake up, tears fall from Sam's eyes and his voice gets softer, until it is barely a whisper.

Dean puts an arm around Sam and pulls him close. Sam buries his face in Dean's shirt and putting his arms around his brother, grabs the back of his shirt and cries.

After awhile, Bobby takes a deep breath and says gently, "Shit, Sam. I think we all could use a drink."

Dean shakes his head, "No, Bobby. Some of us, just need a good night's sleep. Right, Sammy?"

Sam nods his head against Dean's chest.

Dean laughs, "Come on, Sasquash."

Sam stands up, wiping his eyes. Dean smiles at him. Sam gives Dean a weak smile in return.

Dean tells Bobby, "Good night", and walks towards the stairs.

Sam also says, "Good night", as he follows right behind his brother.

Bobby mutters, "Good night," as he stands and walks into the kitchen to get some whiskey.

Dean gets upstairs and tells Sam, "I need a shower, are you going to be ok?"

Sam nods, as he walks into their bedroom and sits on his bed. Dean goes to his duffel, takes out some sleep clothes and his toiletry bag and walks out of the room. Sam watches him walk out.

Sam gets up and grabs his duffel. He takes out his sleep clothes and toiletry bag. He puts the duffel back on the floor. Picking up his clothes and bag, Sam leaves the room, walks to the bathroom door and waits outside in the hall.

A half hour or so later, the bathroom door opens, and Dean stops as he sees Sam waiting there. Sam is looking down and says nothing. Dean squeezes his arm, as he passes by Sam, and gently asks, "Do you want me to wait here?"

Sam hesitates but shakes his head without looking at Dean. Sam walks into the bathroom, and closes the door.

Dean walks into their bedroom and puts his dirty clothes on a chair. He puts his duffel on the floor and gets into bed.

Ten minutes later, Sam walks into the room, he looks at Dean in his bed. Dean gives him a smile and says, "That was fast."

Sam mumbles, "I wasn't that dirty." Dean laughs.

Sam grabs Dean's dirty clothes off the chair and puts them, along with his dirty clothes, on top of his bed. Sam then sits down on the chair. Dean sits up and says, "Sammy, you will sleep better in your bed."

Sam mutters, "Not sleeping."

Dean sighs, "Sammy, nobody is going to get us in Bobby's. You can relax and get some sleep."

Sam mutters, "You have your Bowie knife under the pillow."

Dean rolls his eyes, "That's different. Now, Sam, get into bed."

Sam finally meets his brother's eyes, he whispers, "They took you while I was sleeping. They took your stuff. They took the fucking armchair. They came around my bed and took my phone, and I fucking slept." Tears roll down Sam's face, as he looks down at the floor.

Dean says gently, "Sammy, come here."

Sam gets up from the chair and walks to Dean's bed. Dean holds the covers open for him, as Sam gets in. Sam wraps his arms around Dean, puts his head on Dean's chest, and listens to his brother's heartbeat. Dean puts the covers over them and puts his arms around Sam. He strokes Sam's hair and says gently, "If you are like this here, at Bobby's, what the heck are we going to do when we are on a hunt?"

Sam mutters, "Bubblewrap and weapons."

Dean laughs, "For you?"

Sam mutters, "Bubblewrap around you. I will have all the Impala's weapons at hand and stand guard."

Dean laughs, "Sammy, I always thought you were kinky."

Sam mutters, "I really thought you were still dead."

Dean holds Sam a little tighter, and gently says, "You would have figured it out."

Sam shakes his head against Dean's chest, "I just sat there crying. I wanted to die."

Dean grabs Sam's chin and looks him straight in the eye, "Sammy, don't say that."

Sam, tears once again falling, whispers, "I did, Dean. After Broward County and watching the hellhounds attack you, I didn't think that I could feel that lost and broken again, but sitting in that motel, thinking that the last two months were all a dream, I wanted to die."

Dean holds Sam tight and says calmly, "Then it is a good thing, that one of them was stupid enough to let my ring fall unnoticed."

Sam nods against Dean's chest, and holds Dean tight.

Dean says gently, "Good night, Sammy," as he kisses the top of Sam's head.

Sam, listening to the comforting sound of his brother's heartbeat, whispers, "Good night, Dean."

An hour or so later, Bobby comes upstairs to go to bed, and looks in on them sleeping soundly. He walks to his bedroom. A long day, has finally come to a close. Hopefully tomorrow will be better.

TBC...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N6:** So? I have much more in store for you guys and gals. Not to give anything away, but is anybody keeping track of the months?

**A/N7:** Till next chapter, I, as always, thank YOU for taking the time to read these words of mine. Be safe, Deanna.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N1** : (Opens arms wide and gives all my fans a big hug). Hi.

**A/N2:** Thank you Silver Ruffian, A Normal SPN Fan, Souless666, and 'Guest' (LoL, YOU know who You are) for the lovely reviews for the previous chapters.

**A/N3** : Wow, chapter 6.

**A/N4** : Enjoy.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam opens his eyes and for the first time since the salt and burn in St. Louis, Dean is there. Sam smiles as he listens to Dean's heartbeat.

Dean says softly, "Sammy, you up? I have to pee."

Sam continues to smile as he rolls onto his back and lets Dean get up. Dean mutters, "It's about time" and runs to the bathroom.

Sam gets out of the bed and stretches. He looks at his watch and sees that it is just after nine.

He goes downstairs and says "Good morning" to Bobby. Bobby is cooking some eggs.

Bobby smiles and says, "Good morning, Sam. You look a lot better."

Sam nods, "I slept through the night and almost feel like myself again." He gets two mugs of coffee, from the pot that Bobby has made, and sits at the table.

Dean walks into the kitchen, says, "Good, then you can sleep in your own bed, tonight," as he takes the two plates of eggs from Bobby and places one in front of Sam, before sitting across from his brother.

Sam looks at Dean, takes a deep breath and starts eating. Bobby brings over his own coffee and plate and sits down.

As they eat, Bobby says, "Dean, guy bought in a Caddy. He says the motor is making funny noises, if you want to take a look at it, I would appreciate it. I can't seem to find out what is wrong with the damn thing."

Dean smiles, "Awesome. Not a problem, Bobby."

Sam gets up to refill his and Dean's mugs. He walks back to the table then stops.

Dean and Bobby look at him. Dean says gently, "What's the matter, Sam?"

Sam puts the mugs on the table and sits down. He looks at Dean with fear and in a shaky voice says, "What if it hadn't have been me?"

Dean confused, asks, "What are you talking about?"

Sam whispers, "What if you were still with Soulless me? Would he had even cared enough to find you?"

Dean takes a sip of coffee, giving him a moment to think about Sam's question. In a calm voice, he answers, "He may not have cared, but he would have looked for me. In fact, when he walked into the diner and Melanie called him by name, he would probably had beat her until she told him what was going on. Then he would have killed Ted, then he would have come get me. He would have cut my ropes, slapped my face, until I woke up and then walked out of the backroom. I would have had to grab my stuff and find my own way out. But then again, he never slept."

Dean turns to Bobby and asks, "Would the sleep spell have worked on him?"

Bobby thinks about it. He shrugs, "Victim is usually sleeping before the spell is cast, it puts them into a deep enough sleep that nothing can disturb them. But, if the victim doesn't sleep, than I would think the spell is useless. Sam's soulless double would have still been awake when Fuebos and Harpos walked into your room."

Sam whispers, "So, it's my fault."

Dean reaches over and squeezes Sam's hand, "Sammy, don't even think that. He may have thought he was a better HUNTER, but you are a better BROTHER."

Sam smiles at Dean, as Dean continues, "Besides, if the spell HAD worked on that soulless asshole, my ring would still be underneath that damn bed."

Sam laughs, as he reaches for the ring and amulet around his neck, "I'm still not ready to give it back to you."

Dean rolls his eyes, stands up, and tells Sam, "Bitch, help Bobby clean up, I have a date with a Caddy."

Sam laughs, "Jerk, I'm telling the Impala."

Dean snorts as he leaves the kitchen.

Bobby laughs, as he and Sam start clearing the table.

Bobby asks, "I didn't want to say anything last night, but it sounded to me as if you could have gotten Dean and left, without having to kill Fuebos and Harpos."

Sam wipes a plate and says coldly, "They took Dean while I slept. I don't care if it was with a spell or not. They took him away from me. Bobby."

Bobby nods, "I get it Sam. Ted knew who Dean was, crap he was a demon, they know all kinds of shit, and figured that he would reopen one of your biggest scars. Only thing, that scar, is still a healing wound. If that other Sam wasn't soulless, he would have reacted quicker than you did, no offense."

Sam smiles weakly, "None taken, Bobby. I just couldn't see past Dean being gone."

With the dishes done, Sam and Bobby sit at the table.

Bobby laughs, "Dean thinks that he is the only over-protective Winchester brother. But then again, he is usually out of it when you go Rambo on someone."

Sam smiles, "I don't go 'Rambo'."

Bobby laughs, "I remember when your Dad left you and Dean with me. Dean was eleven or twelve, that would have put you around seven?"

Sam whispers, "When Dean had the stomach virus."

Bobby nods.

.

.

.

_John lowered Dean onto the sofa. Sam stood near a chair. John told Bobby, "Thanks, I have a lead on the demon." Bobby nodded. John glanced at Sam, "Sammy, you and Dean stay here with Uncle Bobby. I'll be back in a week or so." John left without another word._

_Sam pulled the chair over to the sofa and in a scared voice asked, "Uncle Bobby, is Dean going to die?" Bobby, silently cursing out John, answered in a gentle voice, "No, Sam, he's just real sick. I have to go into town and get his medicine."_

_Sam nodded. Bobby gave his shoulder a squeeze, before grabbing his coat and leaving._

_Sam sat down and tried to stay calm. A few minutes later, he heard the door open. "You forget something, Uncle Bobby?", Sam started to get up, only to be stopped by a hand on his leg._

_Dean's eyes were half open, but he muttered, "Not Uncle Bobby."_

_Sam nodded, stood up and went over to the endtable, where Uncle Bobby kept a gun for 'security'. Sam took it out, and stood in front of the sofa. He heard Dean mutter, "Disable, Sammy." Sam nodded and waited._

_A strange man walked down the hall into the living room. He saw the armed Sam and laughed, "Boy, give me the gun, before you hurt yourself." Sam said nothing._

_The man glanced at Dean laying on the sofa and told Sam, "Boy, I'm a doctor, let me help your friend." He walked into the room._

_Sam pulled the trigger, shooting the man in the leg. The man went down and yelled, "You fucking brat, I will kill both of you!" He grabbed his bleeding leg with both hands, and forgot about Sam, until it was too late. Sam ran up to him and hit him in the head with the gun. The man fell back, unconscious. Sam found some rope and tied the man's legs and arms together. Sam then, sat on the sofa with Dean's head in his lap, the gun at his side._

_Bobby returned with Dean's medicine and found a shot man in his living room. Sam told him what had happened. Bobby called the sheriff. The sheriff and a deputy arrived. After the man was taken away in an ambulance, the deputy questioned Sam in the kitchen, as the sheriff and Bobby talked in the hallway._

_After taking Sam's statement, the deputy walked into the living room, towards a sleeping Dean, with a growl, Sam ran into the room and stood in front of the sofa. The sheriff and Bobby looked into the room. Bobby yelled at the deputy, "You idjit, you want to get yourself shot as well?" The deputy turned back to Sam and saw murder in a pair of hazel eyes._

_Walking backwards out of the room, the deputy told the sheriff, "I'll wait for you outside." He left the house._

_Bobby and the sheriff finished talking and shook hands. The sheriff looked into the living room and saw Sam laying on the sofa, his head on Dean's chest and his arms around his brother, fast asleep. The two men said goodbye and the sheriff left. Bobby placed a blanket over the sleeping brothers and made himself some lunch._

_._

_._

_._

Bobby laughs, "That idjit must have seen your Dad leave you and Dean here. He thought he was a match for two boys. Maybe two normal boys, but not two boys trained by John Winchester. Especially 'Rambo' Winchester."

Sam laughs, "Don't let Dean hear you call me 'Rambo'. I'll never hear the end of it."

Bobby laughs, "The son of a bitch should be lucky that Dean kept you from killing his ass. Although, you did give him a concussion, when you hit him with the gun."

Sam coldly says, "He threatened Dean."

Bobby snorts, "He threatened BOTH of you."

Sam coldly says, "Dean couldn't protect himself."

Bobby laughs, "Note to self, don't piss off the little brother."

Sam smiles, "After you told Dad what had happened, Dean was surprised, he actually thought that he had dreamed it. I told him, that the only reason I didn't kill the guy, was because of him. Dean didn't remember saying 'disable'. Bobby, was that asshole really a doctor?"

Bobby shakes his head, "No."

Sam's eyes narrow, "Then what kind of 'help' was he going to give Dean?"

Bobby shrugs, "I don't know Sam."

Sam coldly asks, "What happened to him?"

Bobby says calmly, "From what I understand, he got paroled, got arrested a few years later, pissed off someone in prison and was killed."

Sam nods, "Good."

Bobby snorts, "Yep, 'Rambo'."

Sam smiles, "So, what is the deal with the Caddy?"

Bobby smiles, "Guy bought it in, just before you called me. I never got a chance to look at it, figured Dean would want some alone time, and you could let your guard down for a while."

Sam calmly says, "Alone time?"

Bobby smiles, "Your brother won't tell you to give him some space, but obviously he's feeling a little crowded."

Sam says quietly, "Bobby, unlike my soulless double, I care about Dean."

Bobby nods, "Sam, nobody is saying you don't, but sometimes Dean doesn't need 'Rambo' hovering nearby. Let me ask you a question, after taking care of the vamp that was attacking Dean, what was the first thing that came into your head?"

Sam whispers, "I just wanted to hold Dean, and know that he was real."

Bobby nods, "And when you saw your evil twin?"

Sam sneers, "That asshole didn't deserve to have Dean. I RESCUED Dean, he was MINE."

Bobby bursts out laughing. Sam looks at him and asks, "What's so funny?"

Bobby smiles, "Your first word to me was 'mine'."

Sam thinks about it, "It was?"

Bobby laughs, "Yeah, you were three."

Sam smiles, "I don't remember."

.

.

.

_Bobby came outside, when he heard the growl of the Impala. John Winchester got out the driver's seat. The passenger door at the back opened and two little boys got out. Dean and Sam walked to the front of the car, where their Dad was talking to a man. John looked at Dean and said, "Dean, Sam, this is 'Uncle' Bobby." He started walking towards Bobby's house._

_Dean held out his hand, Bobby took it and said, "Hello, Dean". Before Dean could say anything, Sam grabbed his brother's hand out of Bobby's, and standing in front of Dean, looked Bobby in the eye, and told him, "Mine."_

_John laughed, and told Bobby, "He does that all the time. Sam doesn't like anyone touching Dean." John walked into the house._

_Bobby turned back to Sam's glare. He laughed at the idea that a toddler would think that he were a match for a grown man. But seeing the fury in Sam's hazel eyes, that went beyond his actual age, wiped the smile off Bobby's face. Sam, seeing that he once again had Bobby's attention, told him again, "Dean is MINE."_

_Bobby opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he saw Dean's hand come up and squeeze the back of Sam's neck. Sam turned around and looked up at his big brother, "Mine?"_

_Dean gave his baby brother a big smile, "Yes, Sammy, always. And you know what?"_

_Sam whispered, "What?"_

_Dean smiled, "You're mine, as well. Now say 'hello' to Uncle Bobby."_

_Sam giggled happily as he gave his big brother a hug, then turned around to smile at Bobby, "Hello, Uncle Bobby." Sam held out his hand to Bobby._

_Bobby laughed, and gently shook Sam's tiny hand, "Hello, Sam."_

_Sam smiled and letting Bobby's hand go, he reached for Dean's hand. Bobby smiled and led them to his house._

_._

_._

_._

Sam laughs, "I really don't remember that."

Bobby laughs, "Amend note to self, don't piss off the POSSESSIVE little brother."

Sam smiles, "Bobby, I wonder if Dean remembers?"

Bobby snorts, "You could always ask him."

Sam laughs, "Maybe not." Sam stands up.

Bobby smiles up at him, "Time to check on Dean?"

Sam nods, "That's enough 'alone time' for him."

Bobby laughs as Sam leaves the kitchen.

Sam walks out of the house and goes around the corner. He sees the white Cadillac, but no Dean. Looking around, he sees his brother further down Bobby's driveway, talking to someone. He strides over to them.

As Sam gets closer to them, the man looks up and takes a step away from Dean. Dean, seeing his reaction, says calmly, "My brother, Sam."

Dean tells Sam, "Sam, this is Jerry. He just needs directions back to Maple Road."

Sam nods, "ok."

Jerry looks at Sam anxiously. He holds out a hand to Dean and says, "Thanks for the directions."

Sam pushes Jerry's hand away and tells him, "You're welcome." Dean says nothing, but nods at Jerry and walks away.

Jerry walks back to his car, parked on the main road. Sam watches until he gets into the car and drives away.

Sam runs and catches up to Dean. Dean looks at him and rolls his eyes. Sam smiles at him and asks, "What?"

Dean laughs, "You have to ask 'what?'. Jerry practically crapped his pants when he saw you coming."

Sam walks ahead of Dean and stops. Giving his brother a bitchface, Sam says, "All I saw, was you talking to someone I didn't know, and I thought that I should have your back."

Dean laughs, "'Have my back', Jerry wasn't a threat. You just wanted to show him, who was the big dog in the yard."

Sam snorts, and starts walking back to the Cadillac, "I saw him as a threat."

Dean walks beside Sam and smiles, "Right, bitch."

Sam knocks his shoulder into Dean's and smiles, "Damn right, jerk."

Dean goes over to the Caddy and resumes the repairs on it. Sam watches for a few minutes, then asks, "How long are we staying here?"

Dean looks up and says, "A couple of days of so. Why?"

Sam nods, "I want to get my laptop. As long as we are here for a while, I can order supplies and have them sent here."

Dean nods, "Good idea, Sam. The keys are in my jacket, upstairs."

Sam nods, "Be right back." He runs into the house. Bobby looks up from his research. Sam smiles at him and goes upstairs to their bedroom. He takes Dean's keys out of his pocket and runs back downstairs.

Bobby yells at him, "Aren't you a little old to be running in the house?" Sam laughs as he runs outside to the Impala.

He goes to the trunk of the Impala, and takes out his laptop case.

He goes around the house, back to where Dean is with the Caddy. Sam grabs a old bench seat and pulls it closer to Dean. He sits down and powers on his laptop.

Dean laughs from underneath the hood of the Caddy, "Comfy, princess."

Sam stretches out a leg and kicks Dean's leg, "Shut up, jerk."

Dean laughs, "Whatever, bitch."

They work in comfortable silence until Bobby comes out with beer.

He sits next to Sam. After a while, Bobby suggests going into town for an early dinner.

Dean glances at Sam and nods, "Ok, Sam?"

Sam nods, "Ok."

Dean puts away his tools, as Sam turns off his laptop. They go into the house to get their jackets. Sam hands Dean back the keys to the Impala, as they and Bobby get into the car.

Dean drives out of Bobby's driveway and takes the main road to the Good Eats Diner. They get out of the Impala and walk in.

The hostess, Patty, smiles at them and leads them to a booth while saying, "Welcome, Melanie will be your waitress."

Sam stops and looks at Dean, panic slowly growing in his eyes. Dean smiles at Patty and tells her, "My brother just broke up with a 'Melanie', could we get someone else?"

Patty looks at Sam gently, "I am so sorry. Of course, right this way. Is 'Judy' ok?"

Dean smiles at Patty, and says, "Thank you, 'Judy' will be just fine."

Dean motions for Sam to sit down, then gets in next to him. Sam smiles his thanks to his brother, as Bobby sits opposite them.

Judy arrives with menus. They place their orders. Their food arrives and they eat. They talk about everything except hunting. They finish and ask Judy for the check. They pay it and leave Judy a nice tip. They leave the diner and get back into the Impala to go back to Bobby's.

Bobby goes into his library to continue doing research for Rufus. Dean goes into the living room to watch tv. Sam grabs his laptop case from the kitchen table, where he had left it when they went to eat, and sits down on the other end of the sofa.

Around eleven, Sam tells Dean that he is going to bed. Dean nods and tells him "Good night."

Sam packs up his laptop and leaves it on the sofa. As he goes upstairs he tells Bobby, "Good night" and Bobby tells him the same.

Sam grabs his things and takes a quick shower. He returns to their bedroom and gets into his bed. Pulling the covers up to his chin, he looks at Dean's bed. He can hear his brother laughing at something on tv and with a smile on his face, Sam falls asleep.

Sam wakes up. He is facing the window and can see that it is dark outside. He glances at his watch, it is 2:55am. He turns around and sees Dean sleeping in his bed, facing Sam. Sam lays back down, facing Dean and closes his eyes.

Sam sees the hellhounds attacking Dean and opens his eyes with a scream. He quickly looks at Dean to see if he is still sleeping, but Dean's big brother radar heard Sam, and Dean's eyes are open.

Dean sits up and in a gentle voice asks, "You okay, Sammy?"

Sam hesitates, he doesn't want to lie, but he is trying to be strong. Dean smiles, and lifts the covers, "Come on."

Sam throws off his covers and gets into Dean's bed. He lays down, once again with his head resting over Dean's heart.

Safe in Dean's arms, Sam whispers, "I woke up and when I tried to go back to sleep, I saw the hellhounds attack you."

Dean holds him tight, and gently says, "Ok, Sammy. Just a tiny setback. Nothing to worry about."

Sam whispers, "I tried."

Dean nods, "That is what counts. Maybe tomorrow, you will sleep through the night. If not, then maybe the night after that one."

Sam whispers, "Dean, I don't tell you 'I love you' enough times."

Dean rolls his eyes, "Sammy, you have used up so many 'chick flick moments' in the last few days, that you may have none left for our 'golden' years."

Sam laughs into Dean's shirt and says, "We are hunters, we may not have 'golden years'. Therefore, I am making sure I use up all my 'chick flick moments'."

Dean snorts, "Fine."

Sam looks up at Dean and whispers, "Good night."

Dean looks at Sam, gives him a gentle kiss on the forehead and tells him, "Good night, Sammy."

Sam puts his head back on Dean's chest and falls asleep minutes later. Dean falls asleep soon after.

TBC...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N5:** Another day in the lives of our favorite brothers. They sure do get a lot done in twenty four hours, don't they? LOL

**A/N6:** I have a few surprises in store for the last chapter. It probably won't be done until next weekend or so, therefore I want to wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving, and a very happy Black Friday. Deanna


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N1** : Hello everyone. As promised, this is the last chapter of 'When Sammy Wakes up Alone'. Personally, I prefer to wait until I see 'complete' before reading a multi-chapter story that looks interesting. So, for anyone who feels the same way, you can now enjoy.

**A/N1b:** Sorry about the delay, but I came home Friday night early enough, to get this corrected and posted. But my freaking modem died on me. The tech guy just left and the first thing I did was correct this bad boy to get it to you as promised.

**A/N2:** As always, thanks to Silver Ruffian, Souless666, A Normal SPN Fan and 'Guest', for your kind words on previous chapters.

**A/N3** : Hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving and a productive Black Friday. And to my fellow poor souls that work in retail and have to deal with the craziness, I hope YOUR Black Friday was as stressfree as possible. I didn't kill any customers or co-workers, so, I will put this year's Black Friday in the win column. LOL.

**A/N4** : I know you are saying, 'Deanna, shut the fudge up, I want to read the chapter!' Enjoy :)

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**THEN**

Four days ago, Dean and Sam took care of a salt and burn in St. Louis. Early the next morning, Sam woke up to a Dean-less room. He thought he had dreamed the events of the previous two months, that he was still in 2008 and Dean was still in Hell. Slowly losing his sanity, Sam eventually saw something that gave him hope and a deadly determination to get Dean back, no matter what. Sam rescued Dean and took care of the enemy. He and Dean went to Bobby's to rest from their ordeal.

**NOW**

Sam wakes up alone in Dean's bed. He sits up and looks around the bedroom. No Dean.

He throws off the covers and climbs out of the bed. He runs to the bathroom. No Dean.

He runs down the stairs. Bobby, looks up and is ready to yell at Sam for sounding like a herd of elephants, takes one look at Sam's panic filled eyes, and just says calmly, "He's working on the Caddy."

Sam runs out the door, letting it slam against the wall in his rush to get to Dean.

He goes around the corner and sees Dean working under the hood of the Caddy.

Sam stands by the bench seat. Tears roll down his face as he tries not to grab Dean. But Dean's big brother radar 'blips', and Dean comes from under the hood.

Seeing Sam, he wipes his hands on a nearby rag and says gently, "I'm so sorry, Sammy", as he walks over to his crying brother. Dean takes Sam in his arms and Sam wraps his arms around Dean, grabbing on to the back of his shirt.

Sam buries his face in Dean's neck and sobs. Dean rubs his back and continues to gently say, "I'm sorry."

Sam mutters, "Is this a 'tiny setback'?"

Dean gently pulls away from Sam, so that Sam can see him smile, he says gently, "Yes. This is my fucking fault. I should have realized, if you were having trouble sleeping through the night, then not having me there when you woke up, may be a problem as well. I am so sorry, Sammy."

Sam says nothing, as he buries his face in Dean's neck again.

Dean looks down and sees that Sam isn't wearing any shoes, "Sammy, why are you walking around barefoot, you don't know what you may step on. Let's go back into the house and get you ready for the day."

He lets Sam go, and gently leads his brother back into the house. Sam holds on to one of Dean's belt loops, as he follows Dean inside. They go upstairs to their bedroom. Dean stays in the doorway and tells Sam, "Get dressed."

Sam changes into a shirt and jeans. He looks up at Dean and Dean smiles, "Still here, Sammy." Sam puts on his boots and stands near Dean.

Dean smiles at him, "Hungry?" Sam shrugs.

They go downstairs to the kitchen. Dean tells Sam to sit down at the table. He puts bread in the toaster and fills two mugs with coffee. He brings the mugs over to the table, then goes back to the counter. Sam takes a sip out of one of the mugs and places the other mug next to him. He pulls a chair next to him. Dean brings Sam's buttered toast over to the table, and sees where Sam has 'placed' him. Dean smiles as he sits down, "Eat."

Sam eats his breakfast, as Dean drinks his coffee.

Bobby walks into the kitchen. He grabs a mug of coffee, sits down, and asks Dean, "How's the Caddy coming along?"

Dean says, "I'm almost done. Maybe another hour, tops."

Bobby nods, "Good. How you doing, Sam?"

Sam looks up from his toast and whispers, "I don't feel like Rambo."

Dean laughs, "Rambo?"

Sam nods, "That's what Bobby calls me."

Dean looks at Bobby, "Why?"

Bobby laughs, "Your brother is worst than you, when it comes to protecting his brother. Do you remember what Sam told me the first time your Dad bought the two of you here?"

Dean leans back in his chair to think, then he laughs, "Mine."

Bobby laughs, "Exactly."

Dean laughs, "I thought Sammy was going to kick you in the shins, if you didn't back up."

Bobby laughs, "I wondered if John was crazy enough to give a toddler a knife."

Dean smiles at Sam, he reaches over and squeezes his brother's hand, "Your second word was 'mine', man, was Dad pissed."

Bobby laughs, "What was his first word?"

Dean smiles, "'Dean'. Sammy would tell Dad, 'Dean mine', and Dad would tell him, 'Say 'Dad', Sammy'. Sammy would shake his head and say, 'Dean mine'. Dad finally gave up after a week or so. Eventually, Sammy did say 'Dad', but Dad wasn't even there to hear it."

Sam finishes his breakfast, he grabs the empty mugs and his plate and goes to the sink to wash them.

Bobby glances at Sam's back and looks at Dean. Dean nods and says, "Sammy, what do you have planned for today?"

Sam turns away from the sink and looks at Dean, he whispers, "There's some more supplies I need to order."

Dean nods, "Good, then you can keep me company."

Sam smiles, and turns back to the sink.

Bobby gets up from the table and says, "I'll call Hank, and let him know that he can pick up the Caddy around noon, is that good?"

Dean nods, "More than enough time for me to finish up with the car AND fix Rambo." He smiles as Sam, finished doing the dishes, looks at him.

Bobby goes back to his library.

Dean stands up and walks out of the kitchen, with Sam following close behind. Dean waits as Sam goes to the sofa to get his laptop case. They leave the house and walk to the Caddy. Sam sits on the bench seat and powers on his laptop. Dean goes back to work under the Caddy's hood.

Sam stretches out his leg and touches Dean's leg. Staying under the hood, Dean says calmly, "Still here, Sammy."

Sam nods, even though Dean isn't looking at him, "Ok."

They continue to work in a very comfortable silence. Dean gets into the Caddy's driver side and starts the car around eleven o'clock. He tells Sam with a smile, "This repair has been fixed, now onto my next repair."

Sam lowers his eyes and whispers, "I don't think I can be 'repaired'."

Dean snorts and sits next to him, "Sammy, I should have woke you this morning, before I got out of bed, instead of just leaving you."

Sam says nothing, putting his laptop over to the side. He looks down at his hands.

Dean squeezes one of Sam's hands, "Sammy, you got past Broward County, you will get past Pheartown."

Sam looks up at Dean, tears running down his face, "Dean, for me, Broward County only happened a few months ago."

Dean gently pulls Sam into his arms and whispers, "Shit, I completely forgot," as he holds Sam tight.

For the second time in the same morning, Sam buries his face in his brother's neck and cries. Dean rubs his back, and whispers, "It's ok, Sammy."

Sam pulls away from Dean after a while and wiping his eyes, whispers, "Just when I think I'm ok, I find out that I'm not."

Dean looks at him gently, and says, "Sam, you WILL get past this. You know why?"

Sam sniffs and asks, "Why?"

Dean smiles, "Because you have an awesome big brother, who loves you."

Sam slowly smiles, "And you have an awesome little brother, who loves you."

Bobby laughs, "Am I interrupting something?"

Sam and Dean look at Bobby.

Dean laughs, "No, we are just thankful that we have each other. We are also, thankful for you, Bobby."

Bobby rolls his eyes and tells Dean, "You're welcome, but don't get me involved in your little lovefest. Hank is on his way over."

Dean nods, "Thanks, Bobby." He turns to Sam, "Rambo, behave."

Sam smiles and says nothing.

Dean and Sam move the bench seat out of the way, and get into the Caddy. Dean drives the car onto Bobby's driveway, facing the main road. He and Sam get out and go into the house.

A half hour or so later, Hank knocks on Bobby's door. Bobby goes out to talk to him. Hank gets into his Caddy and drives out of Bobby's driveway. Bobby comes back into the house and hands Dean an envelope. Dean looks at it and looks at Bobby.

Bobby smiles, "Idjit, you did the work, you get the money."

Dean smiles, "Awesome."

Sam laughs, "Guess who's paying for dinner."

Dean smiles, "Not a problem."

Dean glances as Sam and says, "I'm going to give my baby some attention now."

Sam takes a deep breath and says, "Ok. Maybe Bobby has something I can read?"

Bobby nods, "Help yourself."

Dean stands up, "You want me to wait?"

Sam takes another deep breath, "No."

Dean nods, "I'm going to move her around the corner, where your throne is, ok Princess?"

Sam smiles, "Jerk."

Dean laughs as he leaves the house.

Sam hears the familiar growl of the Impala a few minutes later, and has a brief moment of panic, that Dean is leaving him behind. Sam closes his eyes, listens to her growl and in his mind, sees Dean driving around the corner. At the right moment, her growl ends and a minute or so later, Sam hears the driver's door open and then close. Dean is still here.

Sam opens his eyes and see Bobby looking at him with concern, "You ok, Sam?"

Sam nods, "I'm going to look for something to read now."

He goes into Bobby's library and finds a beat up copy of 'Robinson Crusoe'. He grabs it and after smiling at Bobby, leaves the house. He goes around the corner and smiles when he sees the bench seat in front of the Impala. Dean is under the hood, muttering to himself. Sam sits down and kicks Dean's leg.

Dean stays under the hood and says coldly, "They're lucky I saw what they did to my car, AFTER they were already dead, otherwise, I would have killed them myself."

Sam holds the book tightly and says nothing.

Dean comes out from under the Impala's hood and walks over to Sam.

Dean sits down next to Sam, takes the book out of Sam's hands, puts it on the ground and holds Sam's hands in his, he says gently, "Not to mention, what they did to you."

Sam gives Dean a weak smile. Dean smiles back at him.

Dean gently asks, "You ok?", Sam nods.

Dean smiles and hands Sam back his book. He gets up and goes back to the Impala.

Sam opens the book and starts to read, looking up every now and then, to make sure Dean is still there.

Around five, Dean decides to stop and see if Bobby is ready to go get dinner. Dean and Sam push the bench seat out of the way of the Impala. They go inside. Bobby agrees that he is hungry.

Dean washes his hands as Sam leans in the doorway of the bathroom.

They grab their jackets and get into the Impala.

They drive to the Good Eats Diner. Patty remembers them, and puts them once again with Judy. They enjoy their meal. Dean pays the check, with Sam taking care of Judy's tip. They pick up some groceries in a nearby market, then get back into the Impala to go back to Bobby's.

Dean grabs the remote and sits on the sofa. Sam sits at the other end. Bobby sits in a chair. They watch tv and talk.

After a while, Sam yawns and tells them "good night". Dean and Bobby both say "good night." Sam goes upstairs to bed.

He grabs his stuff and after a quick shower, gets into his bed. He can hear the tv, but more important, he can hear Dean and Bobby talking. Facing Dean's bed, Sam falls asleep.

Dean and Bobby stay up a little longer, than they also go to bed.

Sam wakes up. He is facing Dean's bed and Dean is asleep, facing him. Sam looks at his watch. 3:05am. Taking a deep breath, Sam closes his eyes.

_The owner of the Broward County Mystery Spot pulls the trigger and Dean goes down._

Sam wakes up screaming his brother's name. Dean is out of his bed and gathering Sam in his arms within seconds. Sam holds on to Dean, as the tears fall from his eyes.

Dean says gently, "Hellhounds?"

Sam just shakes his head and holds Dean tighter.

Bobby runs into the room. He sees Sam crying in Dean's arms. Dean smiles at him and says, "I got this, Bobby, thanks." Bobby nods and quietly leaves the room.

Dean lays back on the bed, keeping his arms around Sam. Sam puts his head over Dean's heart. Dean strokes Sam's hair until Sam falls asleep. Dean soon falls back asleep as well.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean wakes up the next morning, Sam is still fast asleep.

Dean debates waking Sam up, but since he doesn't want a repeat of yesterday, he gives Sam's shoulder a squeeze.

Sam slowly opens his eyes, "Huh?"

Dean smiles, "I want to give the Impala an oil change."

Sam gives him a sleepy nod and rolls onto his side.

Dean gets out of the bed and pulls the covers up to Sam's shoulders. Giving his brother a kiss on top of his head, he then grabs his stuff and walks to the bathroom.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam opens his eyes. He is facing the window. He sits up and doesn't see Dean. He remembers something about 'an oil change' and smiles to himself. He knows where Dean is.

After putting on his shirt and jeans, Sam goes downstairs. Bobby is eating breakfast.

Bobby looks up and smiles, "Good morning, sunshine."

Sam smiles, "Morning, Bobby." He makes toast and grabs a mug of coffee. He sits down at the table.

Bobby asks, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you so calm this morning?"

Sam smiles, "I know where Dean is. He told me earlier."

Bobby nods, "He wondered if you would remember. I guess you did."

Sam nods, "I did."

They finish their breakfast. Sam washes the breakfast dishes. Bobby goes into his library.

After finishing the dishes, Sam gets his book from the sofa and goes outside.

He sees the bench seat back in its place, in front of the Impala. Dean is underneath the car. Sam sits down and gently hits Dean's foot with his own.

Dean laughs, "You ok there, Sam?"

Sam smiles, even though he knows Dean can't see him, "I'm great."

Dean laughs again, "That is fucking awesome."

Sam laughs and opens his book.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam finally sleeps through the night, two nights later.

Dean wakes Sam before he leaves the bedroom, every morning. Sam wakes up calm and relaxed, knowing that Dean is nearby, not gone.

Sam and Dean stay at Bobby's for almost a week.

All the supplies Sam ordered, slowly start arriving at Bobby's.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam finds them a hunt in Idaho. They are leaving the next morning.

Dean is giving the Impala one more lookover before calling it a night.

Sam comes outside.

Dean closes her hood gently and smiles at Sam, "Ready to get back to work?"

Sam nods and holds out a small wrapped present, "Merry Christmas, Dean."

Dean eyes the present, "Christmas?"

Sam smiles, "I'm a couple of days early, but I want to give you this now."

Dean continues to eye the present, "I have nothing for you."

Sam smiles, "I've had my present for a while now."

Dean looks up at him, "Which was?"

Sam laughs, "You."

Dean rolls his eyes, "Sam, Castiel got me out of Hell three months after your little crossroad drama."

Sam punches Dean's arm with his empty hand, "Do not mention his name."

Dean rubs his arm, "Fuck, Sam, that hurt."

Sam gives his brother a bitchface. He takes a deep breath and says, "Obviously, I didn't appreciate you coming back to me, otherwise I wouldn't have done all the fucked up shit that I did."

Dean snorts, "Sam, we've already talked about this, I forgave you. Maybe you should forgive yourself."

Sam shakes his head, softly he says, "I can't Dean. When I saw my evil twin in that alleyway, I wanted to kill him for JUST standing there."

Dean says gently, "Why didn't you?"

Sam looks down at the present for a second, then looks at Dean with shiny eyes, "I was too busy holding you."

Dean smiles, "Mine."

Sam weakly smiles, "Exactly. Now open YOUR present."

Dean takes the present from Sam's hand and unwraps it. It is a ringbox. Dean glances at Sam, who smiles, Dean opens the box. It is his silver ring.

Sam smiles, "Look inside."

Dean takes the ring out of the box and looks. He laughs when he sees _'Jerk'_ engraved inside.

Sam, pulls the cord out of his shirt, and says, "Next jewelers we pass, I am having _'Bitch'_ engraved on this one."

Dean laughs, "Does this mean we are going steady or something?"

Sam smiles, "Or something."

Dean smiles, "Thank you, Sam."

Sam smiles, "You're welcome."

They walk into Bobby's house.

They watch tv with Bobby for a while, then go to bed.

They leave early the next morning.

**THE END**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N5** : Yes, my lovelies, THE END, WooHoo. Wow, I wrote a seven chapter story. Go me. LOL

**A/N6** : As always, I want to hear what you guys and gals thought of my rather wordy tale.

**A/N7** : HeeHee, an A/N for every chapter, til next time, be well, Deanna.


End file.
